creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiding
Hiding is a creepypasta story about two boys going through a haunted house as they attempt to escape from a man in a costume hiding from them... or so it seems. The Story Right outside of our local town stood an old house that has allegedly become haunted ever since its abandonment. Legend foretells that it was once inhabited by a family that had gone through great tragedies throughout their time living there. It was quite classic fair; man goes crazy, axe murders his entire family, hangs himself, returns every night as an angry spirit looking for new victims. Good grisly stuff. Of course, from the start, I thought everyone who said this were probably making it up, or at least embellishing old rumors. Even though they seemed so fake, I allowed myself to buy myself into them. Me and my friend Roj decided one night to go to the haunted house. I was 20 years old at the time, I'm 23 now. It was a truly horrific experience that will never leave us. As soon as 12:00 A.M. came around, we dashed out our front doors and drove together to the house, which was only about 3 blocks away from where we lived. Everything about it was creepy. The older, more antique designing of the giant house, all the breaking windows, the permanently tied shut window shutters (with the exception of a few that were not boarded up), and the rotting wood. It seemed perfect for a horror movie! We decided to go inside and broadcast our sightings so that we could see everything in there, and then get the hell out of there before we pissed our pants. That was our personal rule number one. This was the point where I wish we had just stayed behind and listened to scary stories or some shit, but we didn't. I decided that I wanted to go inside after all. We walked through the front doors, and immediately we picked up on a horrible smell that I can only describe as bad breath, or someone having died recently in the house, I didn't really know. Another factor that raised even more red flags, not a single house light was on. Only the dimly-lit night lights protruding from the walls. More red flags went off in my head when I saw the stairs leading to the upstairs of the house. My heart dropped upon seeing it. It was completely pitch black up there. I was beginning to think we should not go up there, but we did anyway. As I originally anticipated, it was totally dark in there. Well, except for one area seeping out into the hall from under a door. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was a bedroom door. "Is someone living in this house?", I thought to myself. I had no idea whether or not someone was supposed to be living in there. I didn't dare go up to the door, but Roj decided it was worth it. He walked to the door, and jokingly decided to knock on it, but I decided we would want to get the fuck out of there before anything bad happened. As we were making our way back down the stairs, we saw the door opening, and a head peered out from behind the door. We made a dash for the backyard that we caught a glimpse of, and right away we noticed a giant pool in the middle of the concrete floor. Because we lived in Mississippi, we immediately thought of an alligator being in the pool. We had no idea, so we decided to continue pressing on to look for anything interesting or crazy. I looked over to the shed by the dense woods going on for miles. The door was shut, but the light was on, I could see through the window. I turned on my flashlight. When I shined it at the corner, I saw someone's head peering out from behind a tree, as I saw them raise their hand and begin waving us over. I also heard the words, "Come here", in a deep, quiet voice. I prepared to walk forward, but Roj put his hand on my shoulder to stop me and pointed to the back door. The same person we saw in the house upstairs was peeking out of the back door. My heart must have dropped as I realized this. Just as soon as I anticipated running for it through the person and into the house to make an escape, the person from behind the tree full-on sprinted at us. It was not even close to October, so there was no way this was a Halloween setup. This was very real. We tried to find a gate, but couldn't. Suddenly, I felt pressure on my neck from behind me, and it took me a few moments to realize the guy from inside was choking me. Immediately, Roj punched him in the face and he released his grip on me, and we made a mad dash for the front door right over the man. We know it couldn't have been an old person. They had to be at least seven feet tall. I even asked a neighbor of the house nearby whether or not they knew if anyone lived there. She told us that the house had been abandoned for more than 100 years. Nobody was supposed to be living there. My heart sank as soon as I realized this. I never went back to that house again. I asked my parents if they ever heard of it, and they gave the same response as the neighbor. Nobody was supposed to be living in the house. Category:Psychopath Category:Abandoned Homes Category:Killers Category:Humans Category:Alligator Category:Homes with Pools Category:Wooden Structures Category:Homes with more than One Story